


A Happy Ending for a Good Person

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: The Galra Empire is fractured. Lotor, the man Keith left the team to hunt, is now their ally. In theory, Keith can come home, to Shiro.Except Keith remembers that the refugees nearly died because of him, and he can never make up for that. [Keith/Shiro, takes place early-ish in S5, not a happy fic]





	A Happy Ending for a Good Person

Title: A Happy Ending for a Good Person  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Takes place early in S5. I've had a rough week, therefore My Boys cannot be happy. ;P

\--

Galra ships are cold. About ten degrees too low for humans to be comfortable--not that Keith can full gauge that, since he's not fully human. He supposes it doesn't really matter. He's not here for warmth. He's here for a purpose, to make up for past sins. He's... he's tired, and cold, and...

_I got you, buddy._

No. There's no way. He's dreaming.

_Remember... you were hurt... Kolivan brought you here... closer..._

He's warm, because Shiro is holding him.

It's a mistake, because his legs are going to give out any minute, but Keith pushes him away. "Don't." Except Shiro looks like he's about to cry, and despite himself, Keith adds, "Thank you. But I've already drained enough of your resources as it is--"

"Keith." Shiro's voice is much too soft as he grabs Keith's arm much too gently. "You're not a drain. You've been in a healing pod for two days; you need to at least eat." Shiro does his best to smile. "Please. For me." 

"I have some rations on my ship." He hopes that'll be enough, but of course it isn't.

"Please listen." Shiro's voice is just a whisper now. "If it's--if it's me, you don't even have to look at me. I'll leave. But please, stay long enough to heal."

... He has no choice but to remind Shiro about what happened. "I can't."

"Keith--"

"Those refugees almost died because of me, Shiro." Innocent people. They just wanted to raise their families in peace, but they had come this close to dying, because why? Because Keith couldn't keep it together for even one blasted mission. He was too busy pretending that stopping one member of the Empire would end the war--except Lotor was their ally now, Keith had been too single-minded to even consider he might be wrong about Lotor, about the missions, about--

Keith takes a deep breath. 

"I abused my position as a Paladin, Shiro. The only just thing to do is to break my ties with Voltron." With Shiro. Which hurt more than anything, but he had proven that he was no longer worthy of Shiro's trust. Or the Black Lion.

He's almost gone when he hears Shiro say, "You made a mistake. But we still trust you. I still trust you."

Too bad Keith can't trust himself.


End file.
